


Tyrant

by TopicalAmazon (Animasta)



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gen, Post-Three Buckets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animasta/pseuds/TopicalAmazon
Summary: "So you haven't seen her either?" Finn asks quietly, kicking a rock into their pond."No. I wanted to see her immediately, to see how she was doing, but Peppermint Butler was adamant that she was busy. He looked haggard though... Like he's been trying to reach out to her and she's not responding to it." Flame Princess responds sadly, "I still feel like the world's biggest tranch, I can't imagine how she feels.""Yeah. There's no way she's okay. I think Marceline's on the case, though, so she should come around eventually." Finn's still worried, though, and he's especially worried about what'll happen if Marcie can't get through to her.





	Tyrant

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda had this idea after noticing that Princess Bubblegum wasn't in any of the latest episodes (well, physically) and like, I started thinking of why. It's an easy answer, though, isn't it?

She used to enjoy waking up. Seeing the sun shine on a bright new day, bringing with it optimism for the future. Going through the morning motions, feeding her dog, checking to make sure she’s all geared up for school. Unfortunately, something happened to her 2 months ago that made her hate mornings with a burning passion.

(and the rest of the day as a result)

It wasn’t triggered by anything, not that she could recall anyway, but she remembers the exact day: April 28th. All of the sudden, she wakes up bleary eyed and unprepared, and she has to buy two cups of starbucks just to get to class. She didn’t worry at first, maybe it was just waking up on the wrong side of the bed?

Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case. She hasn’t felt well rested in months, hasn’t even felt mildly rested unless it’s a day with no class and she can nap. She’s been to 3-4 doctors, she’s taken 2 sleep studies, and she’s even gone to a herbalist… Which she 100% does not believe in. Nothing people suggest works, and it’s only when she’s sleeping with other people does she actually get rest. She doesn’t have a partner, however, and she doesn’t want to monopolize her friends nights’, because they’ve all got stuff to do.

Sometimes, when she wakes up, she learns that she’s been doing things in her sleep. One day, it might be watching Star Trek, which she’s a fan of but not to the extent of watching it all night. The next, it might be a wikipedia article on the Many Worlds Interpretation (which is not her field! She is a Biology major!). She’s even woken up with a pen in her hand and furious scribbles on a piece of paper, full of mathematical equations that she knows FOR A FACT aren’t right! It’s ridiculous!

She showed them to a friend of hers, who was a math major, and he didn’t stop laughing for 10 minutes.

Unsurprisingly, she wakes up at her couch, holding a pen and resting on a paper, but this time it looks like a note addressed to… herself? Was her subconscious somehow writing her? Surely that was way too insane, but she didn’t really have a better explanation. 

“Hello, Bonnie. My name is Princess Bubblegum from the land of Ooo, and-”

Oh great, she’s going insane. She was hoping to wait until she was in her thirties before she had a mental breakdown.

“And, first off, I want to apologize. I know for a fact that you aren’t getting enough sleep, and that’s my fault. If I could do it in any other way i would, but unfortunately not. Basically, I’ve tapped into the multiverse (or what your world would call a parallel universe) and found that I can inhabit your consciousness, because we’re so similar in personality and emotionally. Despite the fact that you’re a human and I’m made out of bubblegum.”

Wow, she’s REALLY crazy. Hopefully she can hold it in until she can get back home, one of her mothers probably has some space in their calendar for their daughter. Right?

“I rule over the Candy Kingdom, and indeed made most of my subjects by myself. I love them all like they’re my own children, and as such, recent events have made me… worried for them in a way that I haven’t before. I’m worried about the whole land of Ooo, really.. Recently, I was taken over by a malevolent elemental force and almost destroyed all of Ooo by myself. Luckily a.. Friend… of the kingdom was able to put everything back to normal, but I worry that another such event could be the one that’ll destroy us. Therefore, I’ve been taking control of your consciousness and researching various scientific advances that we do not have anymore. We live in a post-apocalypse, after all.”

Honestly, maybe her crazy self should be making a movie based on this or something. This sounded like a pretty good idea, it’d probably pay off her college debts…

“Luckily, I’ve been able to access information that will dearly help, but it’s not enough. Which is why I need your help. This is a long shot, obviously, because I know how sceptical I would be, but allow me to control you for a whole day. Inside one of your school’s labs is a device that I desperately need to study. This could be the difference between total annihilation and bringing back our planet, our society, to something better. Something… More.”

There was more pleading down the page, but she couldn’t help but giggle wildly at how crazy she was. After all, since she’s crazy, why not act like it a little? Still, with this new information, maybe there was someone on campus that COULD help…

\------

He was hardly a science major, which is why she’d never needed his help before, but he did a lot of independent research on the many worlds theory. Obviously she’d thought beforehand that it was a bunch of, well, scheisse, or at the very least unprovable. Still, she needed to do something. Besides, what else was she going to do about it? If it was at all true, then she had no actual way of stopping it. Unless she had a partner to spend every single night in her bed and make sure she’s not being possessed by a sentient piece of bubblegum.

Funnily enough, she saw her best friend Marcie talking to him at the cafeteria, and was instantly suspicious. Not of Marcie, of course, but herself. Marcie stayed over a few times while they were studying together, and she worried that her, um, bubblegum persona had said something to her. But why not just tell her straight up instead of going to him?

“Wow, I’m crazy busy today!” Kuma says excitedly as he sees her come in behind Marcie, “Especially with the ladiiiiies. How can I help you, doctors?”

Bonnie looks at Marcie with a questioning gaze in her eye (who in turn is looking at her with a guilty glare) before asking, “Well, I’m not sure about her, but I’m… interested in hearing more about the multiple worlds interpretation. Is it possible, can different worlds contact each other, that sort of thing.”

Marcie’s eyes widened slightly before turning to Prismo and saying weakly, “Me too.”

Kuma’s eyes lit up with the excitement of talking about his favorite topic and starts with, “Well, obviously there’s really no way of proving the interpretation is real. Not with any science we know about, anyway. I guess if someone came over with some strange form of science we don’t know about we could check, but we’d be living in a world where they chose to come here. That’s all the interpretation is, really. Any choice anyone ever makes splits off the world, so there’s an infinite number of possible universes.”

He glances at both and gathers in breath before continuing, “For example, the two of you seeking me out. There’s a world where only Bonnie sought me out, there’s a world where Marcy sought me out hours ago, there’s a world where I died this morning sticking a knife into my toaster.” He gets two alarmed looks before laughing, “I didn’t, actually, but just for the point of reference.” He considers something before saying, “Well, I mean I didn’t stick it into the plugged in toaster.”

“So, it’s not possible with modern science to visit another universe, right?” Maybe she was just crazy after all, which was preferable to some strange princess from another universe forcefully taking control of her body every single night, “Not even talking with each other?”

“Well, that’s the scientific explanation. There’s even another way that people could do that.” Prismo waved his fingers with a flourish, “Magic! There’s a universe where we’re having this conversation but I can throw fireballs and Marcie can suck people’s blood.” At Marcie’s dark look, however, he assures, “Just kidding, just kidding. Still, in the interpretation anything’s possible, but really really REALLY unlikely.”

She didn’t like that statement, but unless she actually was crazy… then magic was a good explanation. She hated talking about magic too, as she was one of the most cynical people on the planet… but there was no explainable reasons why she’d write that note. Not even her being crazy, because shouldn’t she be crazy during the day as well? She knew plenty about mental health. Both of her mothers were in the mental health field (one psych, one therapist) and her brother was on the spectrum, so she did plenty of her own independent research for him. What was happening to her was something she’d never heard from her parents, or from her own research, and she was very thorough. 

Marcie was looking at her as she started walking off, not moving. She even heard her sigh in frustration, and a distinct sigh of frustration. When she turned around and raised an eyebrow in response, Marcie cleared her head with a shake and ran off for her.

People often thought they’d been best friends since they were kids, but that was far from the truth. They’d met in one of their classes, some gen ed classes they both needed to take (she was a bio major and Marcie was a chem major), and they hit it off instantly. They were pretty different, but there was just something about them that drew in each other instantly.

Which wasn’t sexual tension, which is the other thing people accused them of. Just because neither of them had a partner, and she had gay parents and Marcie wore flannel like it was going out of style. They were just best friends!

Well, for the most part. Sometimes they would sleep together in the same bed and sometimes things would happen, but that’s just because they were such close friends.

There was nothing strange about that at all!

“So… huh.” Marcie said, strumming an air bass as she often did when she was nervous, “why’d… why did you ask him about that stuff?”

“Why were you going to?” She shot back irritably, before breathing deeply and saying, “Sorry, just… well, you know how tired I am.”

“I actually do.” Marcie had a strange look about her and it was only then did she notice Marcie’s bleary-eyed look, “It’s been going on for a few days. Not nearly as long as you, of course, but…”

Bonnie stopped in her tracks and watched her walk a few feet before running back. She was fully prepared to just accept that she was crazy in some weird new way that she’d never heard of, but the same exact thing happening to Marcie? This was really starting to worry her. She decided to just say the name, hoping beyond hope that it really was just her.

“Princess Bubblegum?” she said aloud, and Marcie just gaped in shock.

“No way. Are you kidding? That note I found this morning… it mentioned her by name. Either we’ve gotten so close we’re able to read each other’s mind and both decided to go crazy, or…”

“There’s something else going on.”

They shared a significant look and ran to Bonnie’s dorm room.

\------

“I have my note right here, I was going to show it to my therapist today… but now that it’s apparently not me going crazy, I guess that’s out of the question.” Marcie sighs into Bonnie’s bed, face hidden from view.

“Well, it still might.” she answered hesitantly to her friend’s back, “Who knows, we might be having a shared delusion.”

She knew how unlikely that was as she said it, but Marcie’s look was unimpressed.

“Let’s trade letters, okay? That way we know as much as we can.” Marcie said, holding out her note, and Bonnie nodded, grabbing it and indicating her dresser for her own.

“Hey. I wanted to just say some things, keep you up to speed. You’re friends with Your Bonnie, which is good because otherwise this would be really awkward. My Bonnie has been taking control of her mind, and she’s retaining the information she’s learned and applied it to ours. Which is, admittedly, nice; we live in a post apocalypse caused by a mutagenic bomb (that I was around for! I’m like a 1000 years old), and despite how many things we still have, we’ve lost a lot. I’m a vampire, half human and half demon, and Bonnie’s sentient bubblegum (don’t worry, it’s not a big thing). She was my best friend for many years, my girlfriend for a few years, jilted lovers for a while, and now we’re back to being best friends. But, unfortunately, she’s a little… out of her mind right now. Our continent was nearly destroyed a while ago by her, which was totally not her fault, and I haven’t seen her more than five minutes for 2 whole months. Presumably because she’s super guilty? I only know what’s going on from Peppermint Butler (He’s PB’s vice president, basically, and a master of the dark arts, but anyway) telling me, because he’s barely seen her too. She’s going to do something to this world that cannot be taken back. Well, that’s what PepButs said he heard, anyway. It’ll probably land Bonnie in jail (You guys have jail, right?) if not killed, and I’ve come into your body to stop that from happening. So yeah. Also,”

There was part of it torn off and she looked at Marcie in confusion.

Marcie’s tanned face flared red and she hurriedly remarked, “Uh, that piece of paper was like that when I got the note! Honest!”

Obviously there’s something embarrassing there as well (they were involved, romantically, for a few years? Not something she’s going to bring up in a million years!) but she can’t tell what could be more embarrassing than that. Regardless, there was more important things to discuss…

“So, yeah. Apparently we’re being controlled when we’re asleep, and this princess Bubblegum is going to do something that will land me in jail.” Bonnie says with an empty look in her eye, treating their situation as a science experiment, “That’s… a thing, I guess.”

“I think I have an idea, though I want Bonnie’s input, not Dr. Sussigkeiten’s input.” As Marcie realized what she was saying, she smirked, “Doesn’t your last name mean candy in German?”

“Laugh it up, miss Ramirez. You’re a vampire, right? I wonder why you’re a hematologist…” Bonnie says in her normal teasing tone, eyes back to normal.

“Oh, very funny. Do you think my dad was the demon part? Like, my sperm donor does remind me of a demon sometimes…” She says with a little anger, before groaning, “God, when did our lives get so crazy? Why can’t we go back to the days of me trying to get you to drink?”

“Well, one, I won’t drink.” Bonnie states firmly, this discussion well and truly mined out, “second, we need to come up with a way to stop this, uh...sentient piece of bubblegum.”

\------

“Look, I don’t know why you’re asking me to do this, but… I think I’m done?” Dr. Campbell says to Marcie, eyes awash with questions, “Is this really relevant to your classwork?”

“It is! I… uh…” Marcie’s eyes slumped to the floor of her dorm room, staring at her chains, “Sorry, it’s not. You’re still helping us though, so what does that say about you?”

“That you’re my favorite student and I trust this isn’t some odd sexual adventure?” Dr. Campbell says, staring at Bonnie’s face turning red and smiling genially, “Okay, well… I’ll be back at around 6 am, and unlock the chains. Wouldn’t want you to miss my class, Miss Ramirez.”

Bonnie’s eyes tracked back to Marceline once Minerva was gone and says, embarrassingly, “You trust her, right? She won’t have any of this go back to the dean?”

“Cool it, princess.” She sasses in response, “She owes me for watching her kid so often.” At Bonnie’s searching look she shrugs disinterestedly, “He’s 16 but Minerva’s a worry wart, so whenever she goes off to LA she has me watch him. He’s pretty cool, to be fair, and we usually spend it smoking weed and talking about girls.”

Bonnie gasps with a smirk, “ugh, corrupting the youth? When will your depravity cease, Vampire queen?”

“Hey, it’s your altar ego that’s gonna get you arrested! Meanwhile, I’m a perfectly nice vampire, uh, half demon half vampire, queen?” Marcie says confusedly, staring at her note to her other self, “Wait, why am I a queen and you’re a princess? It sounds like you rule this kingdom…”

“Maybe there’s a regent?” she shrugs with fake disinterest, “Who cares?”

“This is pretty wild Bon-bon! Am I the only one that’s interested?”

Of course, when the sass starts, she has to go below the belt…

“Stop with the Bon-bon! I don’t particularly want to think of you as my mom, you know!” She says, not realizing how that might sound because of the sleeping pills they’ve ingested, “and yes, I’m interested, but I don’t think it matters. Hopefully this will all go away and we’ll both be able to actually go to sleep!”

Marcie giggles quietly and says, “Hey, I totally wrote that if my alternate self wanted, we could stay in communication. That stuff they were talking about was pretty wild, right? That sounds like a sick concept album to me.” She nods in a self satisfied manner.

Before Bonnie can retort, she can tell the drugs are in their system and that they’re about to pass out. So before they fall asleep, she’s going to vocalize the plan. Not that neither of them need it, but it makes her worry less.

“There’s no way we can escape the chains. As we have that, and the fact that you’re going to go to sleep before I do, Marceline can, HOPEFULLY, talk the princess out of her crazy plans. Whatever that may be, because we’re unsure of what her plan actually IS. We have a camera so we can watch what happens.” She realizes she’s talking to a sleeping Marcie, and smiles a tired smile.

\------

Bonnibel awoke in her alternate universe human body, and was fully prepared to get to where she needed to go, before realizing a few things.

She was tied up in chains that there was no way she could get out of, and someone very familiar was staring at her.

It was almost like looking at her best friend through a different filter. Her hair was a strange color, and her skin wasn’t the pale blue she was used to, but this was undoubtedly Marceline. She was even staring at her with a very familiar disappointment. She was also chained up and had a single piece of paper on her lap.

“Hey, Prubs. Long time no see.” Marceline said to her and at her widened eyes she rolls her (someone else’s) eyes, “Yeah, I’m using the same method you are to control this world’s Marcie. Though she welcomed the control when she met with her world’s Bonnie. I had explained most of what I knew, but I didn’t know all that much.”

“How do you even know how to do this?” before realizing the answer immediately, “Peppermint Butler, obviously.”

“He’s worried about you. Everyone is.” She struggled against her chains and smiled guilelessly.

“I’ve told him plenty of times that he doesn’t need to worry so much. I’m busy trying to prevent another catastrophe.” She says firmly, “Is it wrong of me to try to prevent something happening?”

“Not at the expense of someone else!” Marceline explodes before calming down, “Bonnie is a scientist, you know. She’s working on things that will help THIS world, and she can’t do that when she’s dead tired every night!”

“I’m well aware of that!” She is, she feels so guilty every day that she’s taking control of this woman’s body by force but she NEEDS her plan to come to fruition, “Our world is under threat!”

“You barely know what’s been going on! Do you know that Jake became some sort of alien monster, and switched back? That Fern went crazy and tried to kill Finn?” She ticks off quietly, “How can you save our world when you’re barely aware of what’s happening in it?”

“He was? I figured something like that.” Bonnibel cherry picks, “He said he was magic, which is ridiculous. It was either alien or mutant.”

“Really, Bonnibel?” She responds snidely, “The Lich came back! FINN almost DIED! If it wasn’t for Sweet P, Finn would be dead by now. Do you even care?”

“EXCUSE ME?” Bubblegum explodes, “OF course I do! He’s so important to the Candy Kingdom. Heck, all of Ooo! He’s also…” she stares down at the chains and tears up, “He’s also one of the best friends I’ve ever had.” Marceline looks satisfied before her head shoots up, “This is why I need to do this! I almost destroyed him!”

“Finn doesn’t blame you! Come on, you know him better than that. It was Patience’s fault.”

“LSP HAD TO SAVE OUR WORLD! LUMPY. SPACE. PRINCESS.” She shouts even louder, “DO YOU KNOW HOW EMBARRASSING THAT IS?”

“So? She did it, she saved us all. I think she deserves to be smug about it for a little while.” Marceline says to Bonnibel’s angry face that wasn’t hers, “What is this really about?”

“I can’t stand the guilt! It’s eating me from the inside!” Bonnibel’s stolen eyes were flowing now, “I almost ruined our entire world!”

“Again, Patience.” Marceline echoes, “Plus, don’t forget about Flame Princess and Slime Princess. They feel like dillweeds too, but they’re not isolating themselves from everyone and trying to save our world by destroying someone else’s.”

“Please stop! I know that what I’m doing is wrong!” She shouts angrily, “I’ve been doing wrong things throughout my entire existence! What’s wrong with one more?”

“You’re not the same person that destroyed all of the Rattleballs. You’re not the same person that threw away our relationship at the drop of the hat. You’re not even the same person that was spying on the entire candy kingdom, not letting anyone have any privacy!” Marceline yells back, “I know you, Bonnie, and I know who you are now, and this is not something the real you would do! I know you’re worried, we’re all worried about the safety of Ooo, but work with us instead of working alone!”

Bonnie wanted to respond to that with another waspy remark. How she was the only one who ever made life better for the people of Ooo with any regularity, and that everyone else besides a few people that directly worked with her with useless. For some reason, she didn’t want to say it out loud.

Maybe she was right… Maybe she had changed from that person.

“But… How can you stand to look at me? I made you something you weren’t, someone who stayed with me because I ordered them to, and you couldn’t leave. Do you know… how much…” Bonnibel couldn’t finish. There were so many things she wanted to say. That keeping her as a personal bodyguard made her feel more guilty than anything else. That she was fully aware of Marceline’s efforts to cure her, and how touched she was that she’d worked so hard. That if Marceline and her had sat down and talked, maybe they could reconnect and...

Marceline’s eyes softened immeasurably, “Bonnie… It was weird, I’m not going to lie. But the part of Marshmelline that was actually me? I liked that you kept me close. I liked that… you thought I was that important.”

Bonnibel glanced up and Marceline chuckled self deprecatingly, “I wish I hadn’t refused your offer. After we destroyed the King. I’ve been on my own for so long, even when we were dating, that the idea of staying with someone else like that freaked me out. But once you all left? I felt really alone.”

Bonnibel wanted to wipe her eyes, she wanted to reach up and wipe Marceline’s newly wet eyes, but she was chained down. So instead, she breathed in to calm herself. Marceline opened herself up, something that was so hard for her, so she had to meet her halfway.

“The offer is still…” Bonnibel’s face glowed red, “It’s still there, you know. If you want.”

Marceline’s grin lit the room, “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I… think I’ll take you up on that.” Marceline tried to act aloof, but she was too happy for it. So instead, “So, uh, what was the plan in the first place? If you don’t mind me asking. Plus, once we have that, we can go back home. Marcie asked me to hit a button on her phone once we were about to leave, which I think will stop recording.” She struggles for a bit before pulling it out next to her pants.

“They have… Nuclear power. Fairly similar to the Mutagenic bomb, but less… mutating? This campus actually has plans for a nuclear reactor hidden away somewhere, and I wanted to read it.” She sighs, “It was under lockdown, though, so Bonnie was going to go to jail for a long, long time. Glob, I feel so bad about this…”

“I mean, you gave her a fun story, right?” Marceline answered.

“Yeah, but she can’t really TELL anyone. This is a non-mutated world, after all, and there’s no way normal people would believe in our world.” Bonnibel tilted her head, “Though actually, I do remember seeing a cartoon fairly similar… something about weird space rocks?

“Huh.” Marcie says disinterestedly, “So, you know how the phones here are kinda crazy? They have all of these functions? I wanted to leave a note for both of them before we left.”

Bonnibel glances at the phone quickly, “What about?”

Marceline’s eyes took a wicked glint, “Well…”

\------

“Girls? It’s 6 am, time to wake up.” Minerva said gently as she unlocked Marcie’s chains, “I know that we both have 7 am classes, Ms. Ramirez, and I would like to prepare for them.”

Bonnie woke up immediately and panicked immediately before realizing that she was, in fact, in Marcie’s dorm room, and not kidnapped by some crazed individual. Dr. Campbell was just finishing up on Marcie’s chains while she attempted to wake up.

“Oh, hey Minnie.” She greeted sleepily, “Why are you in my dorm room?”

“Because you asked me to chain you and your gal pal to the beds overnight?” Dr. Campbell questioned as she went to Bonnie’s chains, “While you recorded yourself? Choosing your room because your roommate is away for the weekend? I know I probably shouldn’t know, but I’m so curious what you were even doing…”

“Maybe after some weed. Or heavier mind altering substances” Bonnie says, still waking up, “Wait, I probably shouldn’t say that to you…”

“I let my son hang out with his foster brother and I know what Jake does for a living.” Dr. Campbell says with a smile, “Though maybe we should finish this conversation after you both graduate.” At that, the last of the chains fell off, and she escaped the dorm room, still shaking her head.

Bonnie was wide awake and Marcie was close to it, so she got up instantly and started checking the computer. It seems like they went for a while, 2 whole hours… Well, it’d have to wait until tonight, as they were both extremely busy on Mondays.

Instead, Marcie spoke up with, “I think they left us a voice message. Which is kinda weird, but whatever? Should I play it now? It’s only like 2 minutes long.” Bonnie shrugged and Marcie hit play.

“So, first off… I know you’re going to hear it anyway, but I want to say it as many times as I can.” Bonnie’s voice rang out, though it was still different in a way she couldn’t put her finger on, “I’m so sorry. I feel so bad about it, though Marceline seems to think I’ve spent enough time feeling bad.”

“That’s right. Plus, well, she needs your guys’s help.” Marcie’s voice was subtly different as well, “Instead of getting you in trouble, we thought she might as well ask you directly.”

 

“I want to build a nuclear reactor.” Princess Bubblegum said firmly, “It would be so beneficial to our society. But we don’t know how, because you know… post-apocalypse. So we were hoping that you could both help us. In all my research, I still don’t know how to navigate your world all that well, plus… It’d probably be easier during the day. I know this isn’t either of your fields, but..”

“We’ve decided to come back next saturday night, and only for 30 minutes, tops.” Marceline interrupted with cheer in her voice, “That way we’ll know what your answer is. There is, though, one last thing I wanted to ask…” Marceline’s voice took a husky tone and Bonnie didn’t know it could do that, “So, we’ve decided to get back together, we’re even moving into her palace permanently.”

“So, what we wanted to know was… Why aren’t you two together?” Bonnie’s voice took on an accusatory tone, “We are, after all, basically the same people.”

Bonnie and Marcie’s eyes looked away and Bonnie’s face turned as red as it could be, “I’m just saying, you don’t even have any of the, well, storied history we do. You two are both just human beings, living in a world with human beings, and everything’s going okay. I just think it’d be nice for you two to stop pretending, you know?”

The clip stopped, and they both stared away from each other. The silence stretched on for what seemed like hours, but it was only a few minutes. She was checking her phone the whole time, so she knew that.

Suddenly, Marceline spoke.

“Uh… do you, um, want to go out? Like, on a date?”

“YES.”

Marcie and Bonnie both looked back up at each other and started laughing until tears were leaking from their eyes. Bonnie took the opportunity during their laughing fit to grab Marcie’s hand in a fit of bravery.

Marcie didn’t pull away.

**Author's Note:**

> I made the mother gum two lesbian moms. Why? Because I CAN. Also Marcie is vaguely hispanic, and Hanson fucked off after she was born. I'm not quite sure how the Campbell Mertens family works though? I guess Jake lived with Minerva because she knew Joshuwha and Margaret when they died (probably from rescuing children from a burning building or something) and Jermaine was already older? Also they go to school in vague fake california town. Maybe it's Sunnydale?


End file.
